


【臻阔】阔少爱情故事

by CashmereJ



Series: 短篇杂文合集 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 口条 - Fandom, 流浪地球 | The Wandering Earth (2019), 流浪地球 | The Wandering Earth (2019) RPF, 瑜昉 - Fandom, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF, 臻阔, 顺懂 - Fandom, 飞驰人生 | Pegasus (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereJ/pseuds/CashmereJ
Summary: 原飞驰人生设定，主臻阔，带一点顺懂和口条。中段有一小节滑板车。HE
Relationships: Huang Jingyu/Yin Fang, Johnny Huang | Huang Jingyu/Yǐn Fǎng, Lǐ Yīyī/Liú Qǐ, 刘启/李一一, 林臻东/洪阔, 顾顺/李懂
Series: 短篇杂文合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836343
Kudos: 17





	【臻阔】阔少爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 碎片式作文，除了甜之外没什么连贯的情节。中间有一辆小滑板车。

§

一年了，林臻东还是不喜欢伦敦的天气，潮湿阴冷，空气里总有着多大太阳也蒸不干的水汽。

  
比赛即将开始，看台上人声鼎沸，这次林臻东心血来潮让人买了普通看台的票，快要到点时才拎着咖啡领着保镖姗姗来迟。落座时他瞟到邻座，是个打扮斯文的男孩子。四下看看，整个区域貌似就只有他们俩和身边的保镖三个黑发黑瞳的亚裔。

  
那男孩儿抬头看了他一眼，笑了笑。

  
林臻东也笑了笑，不太自在地跟人打招呼。

  
比赛开始后现场更嘈杂了，发动机的轰鸣声如雷声滚滚，观众的欢呼与怒骂此起彼伏，林臻东的左右却都静得出奇，保镖当然是对赛车这个用钞票做门槛运动完全不感兴趣，他身旁的那个男孩子却是拿出了一个手掌大小的笔记本搁在膝盖上，全神贯注地看着比赛，时不时记下些什么。

  
林臻东悄悄打量着这人。

  
他的侧脸立体得几乎不像是东亚人，鼻梁挺立，额头饱满，下颚清晰地划分了脸颊和修长的颈，就是嘴长得比较圆。

  
不得不承认是个挺好看的人。

  
这时内侧有人想从狭小的过道里挪出去，男孩儿的笔记本被蹭掉了，林臻东眼疾手快率先捡起，他看到封皮下写着三个字母。

  
Kwo.

「谢谢你？」

  
人家手伸到面前林臻东才意识到自己刚刚宕机了，赶忙递回去。

  
「你是在伦敦上学吗？」没过多久，旁边的人率先跟他搭起话来。

  
「……是。」

  
「大一？」

  
被问的人犹豫了两秒，点点头。

  
「真好啊，我马上要毕业了。」男孩儿合上笔记本，露出一个羡慕的笑容。

  
「你在写什么呀？」为了能在这环境下顺利沟通，林臻东稍稍提高了音量。

  
「你说这个？有感兴趣的车手就分析一下……爱好。」

  
林臻东指了指面前的场地，又问：「爱好？」

  
那男孩儿抿着嘴，很郑重地点了点头。

  
林臻东倾身拿过他夹在本子里的笔，在咖啡杯上写下了自己的名字，又指指自己。对方也很快会意，翻开笔记本的第一页写下两个娟秀的字。

  
洪阔。

§

天气预报说的很准，比赛结束之后天空准时下起了雨，还越下越大。出口大厅里聚集了一部分不想淋雨又回不了家的观众，其中也包括洪阔。

  
林臻东抢到了场子里最后几个剩下的三明治，靠在墙边和刚认识几个小时的洪阔一起吃，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

  
「这雨再不停我们怕不是要被工作人员赶出去了。」洪阔脸上没什么肉，吃起东西来脸颊鼓鼓的，像仓鼠。

  
「……刚那个6号最后两圈入弯点感觉晚了一点，你觉得是不是？」洪阔侧过头问他。

  
「我也觉得，要是能早一点可能就不是这个名次了。」

  
「欸，你刚大一，还没驾照吧？」

  
「……是啊，还没呢。我……还在开卡丁车。」林臻东玩儿着手里的三明治包装纸，有些心不在焉。

  
「我以前开过挺长一段时间卡丁车，现在没开了……这天都黑透了，你一个人啊？」

  
「哦我叔叔，就刚跟我一起那个人，去找伞了。」

  
他话刚说完保镖就拿着两把黑色的长柄伞跑过来。

  
「给。」林臻东把其中一把伞递给洪阔。

  
「谢谢，那我……」

  
「下次还我。」林臻东抢过他的话。

  
洪阔也没有再说什么，拿出手机递过去，让林臻东洋洋洒洒存上了自己的号码。

§

「我说自己大一，可信吗？」林臻东坐在后座，突然开口问前面开车的保镖。

  
「少爷你长得高，气质也稳重，穿得也比一般学生成熟，挺像的。」

  
手机的短信提示音响起。

  
【我已经到家了，谢谢你。】

晚上林臻东在网络上搜索了一下。

  
果然，洪阔上大学之前应该是得过两次KF2的冠军。

§

2006年，林臻东不管是在学校上课还是在外面玩儿都碰不到几个同龄的中国人，更别说是同样关心赛车的。诚然自己要说和洪阔同龄人太牵强了一点，林臻东仍然很珍惜这个从天而降的友人。

  
还伞的那天洪阔请林臻东吃了顿Brunch，两个人天南地北的聊，说了很多。

  
洪阔告诉他自己马上就要从伦敦政经毕业了，可能继续读MBA也可能直接回国去父母的服装公司上班。

  
「我十二三岁开始开卡丁车，技术……还行吧，但是父母不支持我搞职业的。」

  
「99年的时候我就求我爸带我去北京看拉力赛。」

  
「家里虽然说不上穷，但比起装车训练，他们更愿意花钱送我出国读书，回去好帮他们做生意。」

  
「每个月生活费就那么多钱，省吃俭用也就只够我现在偶尔借别人装好的房车在场地里练练。」

  
「你有赛照？」林臻东戳破盘子里的太阳蛋，找到了话里的重点。

  
「是的。」

  
「……那这样，如果你想最后试一试，可以用随便什么名头找你父母再要一笔钱，不需要很多，能报几场场地或者漂移比赛就够了，我可以通过朋友低价借你一辆装好的房车。」

  
「这……我比完以后还是没有车啊。」

  
「说不定比完之后就有赞助了呢？」

§

低价租车的事情可不是天天能遇到，洪阔就舔着脸占了一次这个刚认识不久的小朋友的便宜。

  
三个月后洪阔回国参加WDS的分站赛一举夺魁，厂商赞助如期而至。

  
洪阔一个越洋电话打过去，劈头盖脸就问林臻东：快说，你是不是散财童子？

  
林臻东一下被噎得说不出话来。

  
毕竟只要他想，他其实也可以跟散财童子有差不多的功能。

§

一转眼洪阔正式毕业了，毕业典礼第二天他把林臻东约到外面喝咖啡，说是有事情要跟他交代。

  
「我不准备读研了，问一问签车队应该不难。」

  
「你准备回国了？」

  
「应该吧，先在国内赛道跑一跑。」

  
「哦……」林臻东搅着手里的咖啡，把拉花彻底毁掉。

  
「……我都要走了，小弟弟，你还不打算跟我说实话？」

  
洪阔把匙子丢在盘子里，发出一声清脆的碰撞声，像是真的生气了。

  
「我……对不起，一直没跟你解释清楚。」

  
「姓名。」

  
「林臻东，这是真的。」

  
「年龄。」

  
「15……刚过。」

  
「呵，一直问你为什么不准备着拿赛照，原来普通驾照都没有。」

  
被这样一顿数落，洪阔快要看不见林臻东低下去的脸了。

  
洪阔顿了顿，继续问他：「我后来训练的有几次费用，是不是你贴的？」

  
「是……你随便什么时候还都可以的，我没关系。」

「好，我问最后一个问题。」

  
洪阔直愣愣地盯着对面低头反省的小男孩儿，让他看着自己的眼睛。

  
「你说你父母是做建筑行业的，是真的吗？」

  
大概是洪阔那双眼睛太好看了的缘故，林臻东说不出搪塞的话来。

  
「这个答案也不能说完全不对吧……我爸爸是林耀伟，他是……」

  
「我知道，他是鸿海重工的董事长。」

  
洪阔叹了一口气。

  
「你如果搞职业的，难道不准备自己组车队？」

  
「要组的，现在在物色，等我拿到赛照就能直接比赛了。所以 ……我其实可以让他们马上就收购一个车队，帮助你训练。」

  
「……我倒是有信心做到不让你们家赔钱，可是……」他好像欲言又止。

  
「可是什么？」

  
「算了，送上门的offer不要白不要，我就只当是打工还你的人情债了。」

  
洪阔站起身，朝林臻东伸出手。

  
「那这就算成交了，老板？」

  
「成交。」林臻东笑了，露出两边的虎牙。

§

知晓真实年龄之后洪阔一度就把林臻东当成了一个有钱人家的小毛孩子，后来看到人家花起钱来那个令人咂舌的手笔才惊觉，这真的是少东家不是小屁孩儿。

  
林臻东的外表和做派看上去并不那么招摇，可他大手一挥就在伦敦的大小赛场都给洪阔续上了全年的会费，想去哪儿练去哪儿练。

  
理所当然的，洪阔很快就成为了车队的当家车手，排名迅速上升。

  
成绩好了，林臻东干脆装了一辆顶配的车送给他。

  
「老板，你这是打算让我给你家打工打到下辈子去吗？」洪阔看着眼前的崭新的车，给自己捏了一把汗。

  
「不会，赞助谈了很多，明天涂装弄好了我陪你试车。你成绩好我们才会有钱赚。」

  
讲这话的时候林臻东神情淡定，全身上下散发着富有的气质。

  
「……你父母真的完全不关心这些资金的去向吗？」

  
「他们真的很忙，再说了，我又不是做投资并购，跟车队的财务沟通会比跟我爸讲这些小钱更有效一些。」

  
说完林臻东朝洪阔招招手：「哥你今天练完了？吃饭去吧，下午去看看我练车。」

§

洪阔除了赛车之外有两个和主业风马牛不相及的爱好——芭蕾和瑜伽。小时候被父母按着头学，没成想长大了还真成了他修身养性放松自己的法宝。

  
林臻东一有时间就粘着他，洪阔常去的舞室自然没能逃过少东家的法眼。他还特别狗腿的老是以洪阔的名义请老师同学们喝咖啡，时间一久，连舞室前台的姐姐看见他都知道帮忙解释一句：Let him in, he’s Kwo’s brother.

  
对于他这攻城略地的举动洪阔表示很不解。

  
「你很闲吗？」

  
「不闲。」

  
「那我跳个舞你每次跟来干什么？老板也想开拓开拓新技能？」

  
「不是，我就觉得你挺有意思，丰富。」

  
「这什么鬼形容……你又要上课又要练车，还搞柔术，你是不是还搞射击来着，忙得要死，你就不丰富了？」

  
「行吧，那我换个理由。」

  
洪阔摆出一个疑惑的表情。

  
「你跳舞好看。」

  
砰！

  
正中靶心。

§

虽然是实打实的腰缠万贯，林臻东有时候也会表露出一些小孩子心性。

  
比如他喜欢喝热牛奶，喜欢玩射击游戏，喜欢赖在洪阔租的单身公寓里。

  
林臻东暂时还在跑卡丁车的比赛，虽然他已经把能拿的奖项都拿得差不多了，无奈年龄没到也只能等着。因此他其实不常有机会和洪阔出现在同一个场地训练，但他毕竟是车队实际上的主人，想什么时候出现都是他的自由，于是他就经常晚上跑到赛场找人，然后放着自己市中心的大三居不住，非要跟着洪阔回他那个只有一室一卫一张床的studio。

  
他为自己频繁打扰给出的理由是，想找个人一起吃饭，他做。

  
林臻东也确实有两把刷子，时间充足的情况下他一个人能整出三菜一汤。

「你说你投胎的时候，上帝是不是喝多了？」

  
洪阔看着桌上色香味俱全的饭菜，给自己灌了一口冰水。

  
林臻东有些不解的样子。

  
「你看你啊，老爹常年富豪榜在榜，你搞这种烧钱的爱好家里都能眼睛不眨就支持，你还个子高，成绩好，身体健康，不抽烟不酗酒，长得也挺好，还做一手好菜，上得厅堂下得厨房，谁看了不眼红啊。」

  
「……是啊，我没什么怨言。」林臻东安静地吃饭。

  
「所以你为什么老是跑来给我做饭吃，你们公司还有这种员工福利吗？」

  
「我就只是你的老板吗？」

  
「朋友？」

  
「那不就行了。」

  
「慢着……这难道就是传说中『我有钱但是我很孤独』的经典剧本？然后我就是那个被大款选中的天选之子？」

  
洪阔眼睛睁得很大，林臻东忍不住笑了出来。

  
「你好可爱啊，我第一次见你还觉得你肯定特别文静来着。」

  
林臻东总是很沉着的样子，有时候说起话来却意外的直接，洪阔肉眼可见的憋红了脸。

  
「没大没小……」

  
「赛场上又不看年龄，总有一天我会跟你在场上见面的。」

  
「……这倒是实话。」

吃完饭洪阔去洗碗，林臻东窝在沙发上打游戏，等洪阔擦干手，一回头看见这小子已经歪着头睡着了。

洪阔轻轻喊了两声，无果，又只能认命的搬出一床被子，把这个将近一米八的青少年人在沙发上摆正。

他心想，下次一定要问问这人为什么不想回家。

§

林臻东16岁时洪阔几乎把能拿的场地赛拿了个满贯，17岁时洪阔拿了人生中第一个WRC分站冠军，18岁时洪阔在巴音布鲁克的死亡赛道上第一次完赛，此时洪阔作为24岁的天才车手在国际上名声大振。而那天林臻东终于拿到了他等待已久的赛照。

希思罗机场的到达大厅里洪阔一上来就给了林臻东一个熊抱，他这才发觉，原来这个小屁孩儿已经比自己高半个头了。

洪阔早已经应林老板的要求，搬进了林臻东的大三居跟他做室友。

晚上林老板亲自下厨给洪阔庆功，吃得两个人肚皮都圆了一圈。

饭后两个人靠着沙发坐在地毯上，电视里放着前天洪阔比赛的回放，可洪阔一开口谈起的却不是自己。

「一转眼，你竟然都十八岁了。明明比我小那么多，可只有每年你生日的时候我才有实感。」

「我可以理解为你在夸我成熟吗？」

洪阔没有马上回答，咬了咬嘴唇又放开。

「可能成熟对于你来说的确是件幸运的事吧。」

林臻东没有再追问下去，洪阔也马上叉开了话题。

「终于拿到赛照了小朋友，第一次开张准备跑什么呀？」

「拉力。」

「那你可得好好物色一个领航员。」

「你的那个领航员，我见过吗？」林臻东问。

「怎么可能没见过，人家好歹也是你车队的人吧老板。」

「你觉得他怎么样？」

「挺好的……第一次配合大型拉力赛，能拿第五我觉得很不错了。你回头可以跟他也试试。」

「也行。」

「其实……我之前抽空去拿了一个直升机的执照，车队能给报销吗？」

林臻东看着他，等着下文。

「……以后我可以当你的领航员。」

「为什么？」

「这三年我跑了一堆比赛，自己什么分量我心里清楚，而且我想来想去发现，与其在将来的某天跟你争，我更期待能和你一起从收车台走向那个荣誉。」

洪阔的眼睛一眨一眨，眉骨下方的那颗小痣随着表情变化微微颤动着。

林臻东看得出了神。

「你答不答应？我时差还没倒过来呢过了这个村就……」

愣神的人突然苏醒，一把将洪阔抱住。

「我求之不得。」

§

「前天巴音的比赛冠军……」林臻东的脸埋在洪阔肩上，闷闷地说。

「你说张弛？」

「总有一天我会赢他，和你一起捧起那瓶香槟。」

§

洪阔说林臻东是他的散财童子，林臻东倒觉得他俩更像是女娲玩儿泥巴时被不小心一分为二的那个泥人儿，虽然大小不一，但惊人的契合。

「东啊，我觉得刚刚你……」

「嗯，最后收油收早了，应该听你的。」

「还有啊，你看这儿，这个弯……」

「嗯，入弯角度不太好。」

「你知道就行了……晚上咱们……」

「吃上次说的那家日料，位子订好了。」

林臻东的车队里一度流传着一种诡异的说法：老板和阔哥又在用脑电波交流。

§

十八岁末尾的林臻东像一只横空出世的猎豹，在WRC的积分榜上一骑绝尘。

媒体采访这位初出茅庐的新秀，问他如何看待自己的水平，林臻东回答：除了自身的原因之外，我还有一个最优秀的领航员，他报出来的路书就跟程序一样能马上装载在我脑子里，照着开

就好了，这种天作之合，我还有什么理由不拿冠军？

捧起奖杯的时候两个人拉着手，喷香槟的时候林臻东回头看了一眼洪阔，那人正在漫天飞舞的彩纸里冲他笑。

「感觉怎么样？」

「爽。」林臻东暂时想不出更多的字去形容。

「你把咱俩说那么邪乎，不怕以后闪着舌头啊。」洪阔轻轻地把林臻东头上的几个纸片拿掉，自己也笑得见牙不见眼。

「和你有关的事情我从来不说假话，他们爱信不信。」在媒体长枪短炮的注视下，林臻东不着痕迹地把洪阔往怀里带了一点。

晚上两个人从庆功宴溜回家，刚打开电视就看见了今天比赛上那个出事故的德国车手抢救无效死亡的新闻。林臻东愣了一下，而后脱掉大衣披在沙发上。

洪阔用微波炉给他热了一杯牛奶放上茶几。

「想什么呢？没事儿就早点儿睡吧，别瞎想。」洪阔想上去呼噜林臻东的大脑袋，却不料被人一把捉住手腕。

林臻东握着那细白的腕子，缓缓拉下来，洪阔只能在他身旁坐下。

「我还没问过你玩儿赛车的原因呢。」

洪阔歪着头想了想，好像的确是这样，这么多年了，他们明明谈理想谈人生谈了无数次，唯独没说过这个。

「我想想……可能，就是想在人生里找点儿不一样的刺激。」

「但是很危险，你不怕吗？」

「当然怕，可人对于极限的追求本来就是在向死神挑衅，在山路上开两百马的感觉可不是人人都能尝到的。我们既然贪恋那种一般人承受不起的感官刺激，就得接受那背后的风险，我觉得这很符合逻辑。只不过……」

「什么？」

「只不过我自己能接受这个风险，身边的人却很难，我妈现在还老是跟我吵呢，反正正式退役之前我是做好准备一直打光棍儿了。」

「那如果你遇到了一个能理解你的人呢？」

「哪儿有那么容易……」

「如果那个人就在你身边呢？」林臻东突然拿出了赛场上那种莽劲儿，步步紧逼。

洪阔叹了口气，几乎微不可闻。

「如果真的是那样……我不会放他走的。」

两个人的眼睛里有彼此的身影，目光如炬。

洪阔抬手轻抚他的侧脸，似乎有些颤抖。

「……你是吗？」

两个人慢慢靠近，周围的空气好似也变得粘稠。

「你希望我是吗？」林臻东靠得更近了一些，两人的鼻息几乎要交缠在一起。

试探一般，洪阔给了他两个轻吻。

「唉，怎么感觉自己像在带未成年人做坏事……」

话音未落，林臻东伸手勾住身边人的腿弯一下把他拉到自己腿上，另一只手把住洪阔的后脑，随即把嘴印了上去。他流连了一会儿洪阔丰润的嘴唇，又用舌头顶开牙齿，手上也没闲着，从大腿一直摸到洪阔毛衣下的腰窝。

倒在沙发上的时候林臻东总算暂时放开了身下的人，洪阔一张脸憋得通红，好看的眉毛拧在一起。

「你这他妈……说你十八岁谁信啊！」

「年龄不是最重要的。」林臻东俯下身去吻他的眼睛。

「主要是我走心了。」

§

二十岁没到的林臻东决定把车队带回国内发展主场，自己主攻拉力赛，洪阔在做领航员之余出任车队总经理。当然，无论给洪经理开出再高的年薪对于林臻东而言基本也就是把钱从左边口袋挪到右边口袋而已。

身为领航员的洪阔负责着车手林臻东的日常训练和时间安排，两个人对外宣称单身的男人便堂而皇之的住在一起。

大家不知道的是在这之外他还有第三重身份——老板林臻东的男朋友。

所以他们不仅是住在一起，还睡一张床。

拉力新人王林臻东杀回祖国发展雄图霸业所遇到的第一道坎儿不是钱也不是资源，而是一个令很多赛车手都不想再回忆起的事情——C照科目二。

「已经帮你报名好了，下个星期周六周日可以包场让你直接去考场练八个小时，下下周二上午在同一个考场考试，没问题吧？」洪阔放下笔记本，抬头看了看身边正穿着背心裤衩拿着PSP奋战在沙发上的小男友。

「林臻东你听见我说话了吗？」

「听见了，需要八个小时吗？倒车入库倒八个小时不如杀了我算了，能不能你教我，肯定学两个小时就能考试了。」

「您可拉倒吧，我当初科目二也是搞了两盘才过，我这辈子都不想再看见地上那些线了。」洪阔做了个打哆嗦的动作，林臻东在旁边咯咯的笑。

事实证明林臻东根本没把这事儿放在心上，他们去外地试车回上海的时候航班晚点，直接错过了整个星期六。周日上午林臻东被家里人抓去参加个什么莫名其妙的酒会又废了半天，下午才姗姗来迟去车管局的考场随便划拉了两个小时，晚上回家光嫌弃考场那破铜烂铁一样的前驱车就在洪阔耳边叨叨了小半个小时。

「那破车我在里头几乎都坐不直，真是无语。」

「嗯。」

「随便踩一下刹车就嘎吱嘎吱响，简直精神污染。」

「嗯是这样的。」

「那离合钝得我感觉在踩我奶奶的缝纫机。」林臻东讲得绘声绘色。

「臻东你别闹我了，明天我要和赞助商开会，你没事儿就去睡吧。」洪阔从成堆的企划案里抬起头抽空在发牢骚的男朋友脸上亲一口，又马上投身到工作当中。

林大少爷只能委屈巴巴的自己上床睡觉。

§

林臻东考科目二的那天洪阔正巧和厂商开季度例会，一整天忙完刚回到家就发现他身高将近一米九的小男友抱着靠枕坐在沙发上，神态活像个尺寸超标的小学生。

「怎么了？犯什么错儿了啊小朋友？」洪阔把包扔在地毯上，凑过去揉小朋友的脸。

「我……挂了。」

「什么？」

「科目二，挂了。」

洪阔这才想起来还有这档子事儿，哭笑不得。

「不是……你，你这怎么还会挂呢？」

「第一把上坡的时候我明明非常精准地踩了刹车还是冲过了，第二把好不容易到了最后，我忘记还要侧方停车，就……开过了，想起来之后就给了一脚油想着把车反着甩进库里……」

「然后呢？」

「……进库之后刹车片断了。」

洪阔实在忍不住，笑了出来。

「你真是，几百上千个弯道的山路开两百马你都没问题，考场地上画几条线你就记不住啦？」

「那不是你没在旁边嘛……」林臻东觉得自己这个理由特别充分。

「……好啦好啦，没撞到吧？过两天我找人联系一下，我们干脆赞助几辆新车，下次你再去考就不用开那破车了，好不好呀？」洪阔捧着小男友的脑袋，故意把话说的跟哄小孩儿似的，他自己都起一身鸡皮疙瘩，受了委屈的林大少爷却听得挺受用，低下头去蹭洪阔的脖子，蹭的洪阔心又酥了半边。

§

林臻东第一次正式挑战巴音赛道的前夕，曾经的五冠王张弛却被禁赛了，整个赛车圈里传得沸沸扬扬。有人欢喜有人忧，林臻东虽然直指冠军奖杯，却免不了觉得遗憾。  
他特别自信，自信到比赛还没开始就已经预料到媒体会因为张弛的缺席而对他这个横空出世的新王产生质疑。

「我看上去好像赢的很轻松，其实不然。我和我的搭档为此付出了比别人更多的时间和努力，我为我的车付出了比别人跟多的钱，冠军是我们应得的。」

「我十八岁看到张弛的比赛，他算是我拉力赛生涯的半个领路人，我很尊敬他。」

「但这并不代表我觉得他不可战胜。」

「我等着和他在赛场上见面的那一天，到时候自然就不会有这种质疑了。」

林臻东夺冠之后毫不避讳地回应那些意料之中的质疑，第二天果然就有人在网上说他轻狂、目中无人、不可一世、并且总有一天要栽跟头。

洪阔自然是没把这些话放在心上，他不过是抢过助理的手机，用人家的号直接回复那个说林臻东要栽跟头的网友：说话之前动动脑子？人家有那个实力放放狠话怎么了？那拿了冠军还一直谦逊你们是不是又要说人家装B呢？喜欢论资排辈兄友弟恭那一套还玩儿什么赛车，回家玩儿泥巴不好吗？

毕竟洪阔就爱林臻东身上那股子狠劲儿，并且他也知道林臻东是真的可以说到做到。

洪经理喷网友喷得爽了，助理表示很委屈：经理我被人家拉黑了账号要降权重啊啊啊啊啊。

§

在巴音第一次夺冠后不久，林少爷迎来了自己二十岁的生日。他十八岁的生日就没能在国内过，这回父母说什么也要给他办个生日Party，林臻东拗不过他们，只能硬着头皮在酒会上扮演一个事不关己的豪门阔少。反正大部分人都是想着要跟他爹妈套近乎，林臻东更愿意做个毫无存在感的壁花，在一边跟洪阔吃吃水果聊聊天。

大少爷自己如意算盘打得响亮，但他没料到这规模不大的酒会上竟然出现了不少……妙龄少女。

这就比较诡异了。

「儿子，你看那边那个鹅黄色裙子的小姑娘怎么样，她也是在英国留学的，还没毕业。」

「不怎么样，好黑。」

「那个短头发的呢？那是王叔叔的侄女……」

「妈我今天是二十岁不是四十岁，您这么着急是怕我明年就老得不孕不育了吗？」

「你这孩子，我们不也是想着你能早点开张就早点培养感情嘛，真是好心当成驴肝肺，整天盘你那些车，人都变成汽油桶了，说你两句就上火。」

林臻东懒得跟他妈吹胡子瞪眼，转身就脚底抹油按照原计划遛达到洪阔所在的小角落里。

「洪经理，这种社交场合怎么没看着您推广业务啊？」

洪阔插了半颗草莓送到少爷嘴里，不紧不慢地说：「老板，令尊令堂平时结交的这些人都是稳重得不能再稳重的老牌企业家，除非是在汽车行业搞研发的谁愿意多看我一眼？干嘛要凑上去白费口舌，嫌我赞助拉得还不够多吗？」

「谁说的？你这么好看，怎么会没人看你呢。」林臻东古一凑上去在洪阔耳边吹风。

「注意点儿影响！没看你妈正在那儿努力给你保媒拉纤呢吗？」

「哟，不乐意啦？」

洪阔一个白眼还没翻出来，一个一看就是大家闺秀气质的女生凑到两人身边，和林臻东攀谈了起来。

「臻东，我看到新闻说你又拿了一个冠军，恭喜你啊。」

呵，还叫得挺亲热。

「谢谢你。」

「我之前还以为你会在英国读完大学再回来呢。」

「赛季的时候比赛时间太紧了，上学的事我过几年再打算。」

「可惜了，还以为有机会和你做同学呢。」

呵，英国那么多大学，就偏偏要和你同一个？洪阔嚼碎了一颗榛子。

「难得能见你一面，明天能请你吃个饭吗？」

洪阔又咬碎了一颗榛子。

「不好意思啊，赛季还没结束我们挺忙的，过两天就要去日本了。」

「啊……我爸爸其实对你们车队还挺感兴趣的，想了解了解，如果有……」

「这位小姐。」洪阔被晾在一边好长时间，终于找到机会出声打断，「现在是臻东的休息时间，并且他也不负责处理除了训练以外的任何事情，如果令尊真的对我们车队的业务感兴趣，可以派人在工作日直接联系我，我是车队的总经理。」

小姑娘看上去年纪也不大，被人这样下逐客令面子上肯定挂不住，接过洪阔的名片后讪讪地走开了。

「经理，你好辣。」林臻东看着他，似笑非笑的说。

「辣什么，哪儿辣了？」说着洪阔还低头闻了闻自己身上的味儿。

「是气质。」林臻东往前凑了凑。

「正宫的气质。」

§

洪阔心里不痛快，自然脸色也不怎么好。林臻东带他溜出会场，偷偷去了酒店顶楼。

楼顶上有个露天泳池，还有配套的吧台和休息区，甚至还有一台单筒观测镜。晚上这里客人不多，两个人便把两张躺椅合到一处，大大咧咧地躺在上面，望着天上那瓷白的月亮。上海昨夜刚下过雨，空气中还残留着温润的水汽，夜空也仿佛被擦过一般，显出些许他们叫不出名字的星宿。

洪阔朝天空伸出手，五指的缝隙里是被分割的月和潮湿微凉的风，他的心好像更静了一些。

「如果没有我，那个女孩子可能会是个不错的选择……长得漂亮，说话得体，家庭也上的了台面。」

「拿奖的是我们，没人比你更上得了台面……每次我们开着车在那么崎岖的路上拼速度，就像你说的，身边全是死神布下的陷阱，我手下掌握着我们两个人的命运，你却是我在迷宫里唯一的眼睛。我自己有时候都想不明白，为什么会信任你到这种程度。」

林臻东拉下他的手，扣在自己胸前。

「所以，没有如果。」

洪阔愣了一下，后又特别夸张地长舒一口气：「哎呀，嘴真甜，舒服了。」

可红红的耳朵出卖了他。

林臻东继续说：「有件事儿我还没跟你讲过，其实我偶尔……会做一个很相似的梦，梦见我是一个狙击手，每次像个雕塑一样趴在墙体后面。战场上黄沙漫天，眼前总是血肉横飞，到处都是断壁残垣，但每一次我身边都还是有你在。」

「你是狙击手，那我是什么？」

「可能是观察员吧。你拿着望远镜告诉我目标的位置、角度还有当前风速，我就如有神助一样，百发百中。我甚至能听到我们呼吸的声音在耳机里重合。」

「这么会做梦，你应该再去发展一个副业当编剧。」洪阔权当林臻东是在哄他，了然地笑了。

「我说的可没有哪一个字是假的，那些场景真的就像记忆一样一点点涌进我脑子里，细节也丝丝入扣。」

林臻东侧过身去，面朝洪阔枕着自己的手臂。

「本来封建迷信怪力乱神的那些东西我是不信的，但是那个梦三番两次出现，我都开始怀疑我们俩是不是真的冥冥之中有什么联系。并且每次我们俩一起从车上下来的时候，我都能特别强烈地感受到那种联系。」

「……小屁孩儿，甜言蜜语一套一套的。」洪阔表面上嫌弃林臻东，可他自己的嘴角就没放下去过。

两个人对视一会儿，洪阔先绷不住了，凑上去亲林臻东的额头、眼睛、鼻梁，最后是那个能抿成一线的薄唇。

「生日快乐。」

林臻东蹭着洪阔近在眼前的鼻尖，轻声说：「寿星要提要求。」

「礼物你这不都戴上了吗？」洪阔抽出手扯了扯大少爷脖子上的领带。

「……我情话说了一箩筐，你个负心汉一条领带就想打发了？」

§

因为是电梯入户的房子，刚一进电梯林臻东就按耐不住地把洪阔按在墙上亲，洪阔抬着下巴吃力地迎合着。

「小处男，家里有作案工具吗？」洪阔蹭着他的脸问。

「有，我都蓄谋已久了怎么没有。」

进了门林臻东在洪阔挺翘的屁股上摸了两把就把人推进主卧的卫生间洗澡，自己则飞速扯了浴巾冲进客厅的浴室，领带外套全胡乱仍在沙发上。

林少爷把自己洗了两遍又擦干之后洪阔还没出来，他百无聊赖，在床上躺尸。

一想到洪阔现在可能会在卫生间里做什么他就浑身发热。

洪阔擦着头发从卫生间里走出来的时候林臻东一下从床上弹起来，拿出吹风机把人招过来吹头发。

直到洪阔那头细软的短发完全干了他都一言不发，盘着腿坐在床上任林臻东摆弄。

「好了。」吹风机一关世界突然安静了许多。

洪阔伸了个懒腰，挪腿转向站在床边的林臻东。

「刚才怎么没进来一起洗啊？」

林臻东浴袍上的结被扯散。

「……气温不高，怕着凉了。」

「老板耐性这么好的吗？」

「别这么叫。」林臻东俯下身去吻他，「咱们本来两情相悦，你这叫的好像什么奇奇怪怪的角色扮演一样。」

「行，依你了。」洪阔伸出手臂勾住林臻东的脖子，两人一起倒在床上。

洪阔的双眼皮有些宽，平日里不使劲儿睁大眼睛的时候给他平添一份迟钝的气质，眼睫毛却还算长，眼下正轻轻颤抖，再配上眼皮上那颗绝妙的痣，这景象传送到林臻东不怎么清醒的脑子里，活像是一对翻飞的蝶。

他吻他的眼、他的嘴、他细长的颈、还有他高挺的鼻梁和突出的锁骨，手上也没闲着，从脚腕开始一直摸到浴袍底下光滑的胯骨，再到那在林臻东手下几乎不盈一握的腰，洪阔因为练芭蕾的关系体毛去得很干净，那常年在赛车服底下不见阳光的细腻手感几乎迷了林臻东的心。

一边在洪阔白皙的胸膛上耕耘，林臻东一边也不忘勾下他身上那唯一一条短裤，把正事提上日程。身上的人服务做得很到位，洪阔整个人感官都处于高度敏感的状态，林臻东伸手下去随便摆弄两下差不多就硬了。

「怎么样，还满意吗？」他问得认真，不知道的还以为是个产品经理在做售后调查。

「这最重要的环节还没到呢，现在评价是不是早了点儿？」洪阔眼下面色泛红，嗓音慵懒，嘴唇也被蹂躏得水润，随便一个微笑都比平日里显得艳丽几分。

这是再直白不过的邀请，林臻东心领神会，长臂一伸从床头捞来润滑剂，又把身下的人翻过去背对自己，洪阔挺翘的臀就在眼前轻轻颤着，林臻东甚至觉得它白得晃眼。

跪趴在床上的人被润滑剂冰得一个激灵，背上都激出了鸡皮疙瘩，林臻东吻着他后颈那个痣以示安抚，手上缓慢又温柔地把水剂送进温暖的甬道。柔软的肠壁一下下绞着林臻东的手指，挑战他的耐力。

当林臻东无意间扫过一个凸起时，短促的呻吟从洪阔嗓子里溢了出来。

「再……再按一下那里……」洪阔艰难地偏过头望着背后的人，呼吸紊乱，发红的眼眶像是在乞求。

林臻东照做，洪阔难耐地叫出了声，随即交代在了床单上。

洪阔的声音林臻东比任何人都熟悉，赛道上那是能让他耳聪目明的导航，现在却像是入侵电脑的病毒一般让他的CPU过载，烧得神智不清。

床单被染得一塌糊涂，林臻东打算抽两张纸擦擦，洪阔却回身一把拉住他。

「反正床单也是要换的先别管了。」

洪阔把林臻东推过去靠在床头，自己则跨坐上去捧着爱人的脸接吻。他吻得慢且认真，嘴角还一直挂着掩饰不住的笑意，像是在品尝什么令人魂牵梦萦的高级甜品。林臻东双手扣着他的腰，下身那一根就直挺挺地抵在他湿软的臀缝之间，却也还是耐着性子回应他的吻。

良久，洪阔退开了一些，用手轻轻拂去林臻东满头的汗，又吻了一下他的鼻梁，望着他的眼里写满了爱与缠绵。

「想用什么姿势？」

「就……普通姿势吧，其余的……以后再慢慢探索。」林臻东咽了口口水，笑得有些紧张。

「好。」洪阔从善如流地躺下去。

林臻东撕开安全套给自己戴好，欺身上去挡住顶灯的光，又扯了个枕头给人垫在下面。洪阔两条长腿盘在他腰间，若即若离地蹭着。

真是要了亲命了。

「准备好了吗？」洪阔笑盈盈地问他，呼吸近在咫尺。

「……再准备下去估计我以后都要不举了……疼就咬我。」

林臻东缓缓地把自己挤进去，这回轮到他顶不住了，快感在全身上下激荡，舒服得直哼哼。不过再怎么说林臻东那物件总比手指头扎实，洪阔皱着眉紧紧攀住身上那人宽厚的肩膀。

「疼吗？」

「还行……你动一下试试。」

林臻东开始浅浅地抽送，洪阔自己也再一次硬了起来，便一只手勾着林臻东的脖子，另一只手招呼自己。过了一会儿，林臻东所剩不多的理智彻底被原始的兽欲支配，一下比一下钉得狠，

洪阔的呻吟被他撞得支离破碎。

最后两个人几乎是同步射了出来，洪阔在林臻东耳边发出满意的闷哼，粘腻得不行。

林臻东抽身出来，安全套打个结一发入篓，又赶紧把浴袍捡起来盖在洪阔身上，自己则从背后把人牢牢搂住。

「东啊，让我转过去。」

洪阔在林臻东的怀里翻了个身，枕在林臻东的手臂上看着他。

「感觉怎么样？」

「……爽。」林臻东言简意赅地回答。

洪阔脸上的笑意又多了几分。

“…You know what? I felt like I was drown in love just now. I use ‘drown’ cause in all that happiness, I can still feel the danger.”

“C’mon, you’er an excellent co-driver, you always notice the danger before anyone does. Or we would probably be buried in sand years ago.”

林臻东知道洪阔是有什么羞于出口的话才会突然说英语，于是伸手刮刮他的鼻子。

“No that’s…My point is I…I love you so much, maybe too much. So if in any case that I lose you…the feeling must be like tearing me apart.”

「阔儿。」这是小他六岁的林臻东第一次这么喊他。

「我从前怎么没觉得你这么患得患失呢？未来会发生什么谁也说不准，既然都是没谱儿的事儿，担心它做什么呢？现在的我特别爱你，你也特别爱我，不就够了吗？」

在表白心迹这件事上林臻东总是特别坦荡，有什么说什么。

「……是啊，是我想多了。」

洪阔在林臻东嘴上落下一个轻吻，林臻东就趁火打劫在人脖子上啃，手上也越发不老实，撩开袍子光明正大地揩油。

「……还想要吗？」

林臻东抬起头看着洪阔没有说话，但那副卖乖的表情就差把「我想加餐」几个字写脸上了。

洪阔有点无奈，也没法子，第一次开荤总不能就让这大狗子饿着吧。

「那就……再来一次？」

§

没有张弛，林臻东在CRC混得极为顺利，不知不觉他也成了巴音魔鬼赛道的五冠王，直指史无前例的六连冠。

但是今年张弛可能要复出。

「今年有没有一点有竞争力的对手？」林臻东在走廊里冷不丁问了一句。

「我想想啊……高花阳，英文名Tall……」

「欸那个不用说了，这么多年，一场比赛都没跑完过。还有吗？」少爷摆摆手，很是嫌弃。

「嗯……刘启，跟你年纪一般大，但是出道晚一些，之前法国站他拿了第三，这两年平均名次都能稳定在六位之前，可以注意一下，有传言说他突飞猛进的原因是换了一个领航员。」

「有点儿意思……张弛呢？」

「他啊，估计有点儿悬……」

「怎么？」

洪阔咳嗽了两声。

「科目二没过。」

林少爷闻言，十分做作地摆出一个痛心疾首的姿势，说：「如果有朝一日我手够得到，我一定要让科目二这三个字消失在交通管理法里消失。」

§

张弛的车冲出了护栏，在众目睽睽之下。

那下面就是峡谷的万丈深渊。

大家也都知道，赛前帮他修车的是和他错过多年的对手林臻东。

洪阔反应过来之后扯下头盔转身就要走，是林臻东把他拉住。

「别去，孙宇强和记星现在肯定比谁都着急，没时间管咱们的事情。」

「放开我！不抢在第一时间做好公关你想等着记者把你编成虚伪恶毒的二世祖吗！」

「阔儿！」林臻东把他按进自己怀里，「我们做过什么没做过什么自己心里清楚，我不害怕，你也不需要怕……就呆在这儿吧，就当是陪陪我。」

§

张弛终究是把生命献给了自己热爱的事业。

抢救无效的新闻一出来，果不其然就有报道把矛头指向了林臻东。但林臻东方面硬是耐着性子强撑着不回应。十五天过后孙宇强和记星出席了新闻发布会，并对外公布了张弛比赛事故的车辆调查报告。

结果当然是还了林臻东一个清白，外界的风言风语这才缓缓平息下去。

「我跟他比起来，到底少了什么呢。」

林臻东睡不着，躺在床上自言自语，像在发问，心里又好像有着一个答案。

洪阔没有说话，默默地把额头抵在林臻东的肩上。

「这个问题我想了很久，今天早上是我先醒，侧过头看到你闭着眼睛睡着，好像突然一下就明白了。」他侧过身枕着自己的手臂，另一只手捧住洪阔消瘦的脸，大拇指抚过眉骨。

「张弛的确是巴音赛场上的王，他一个人就是。可是我所有的奖杯都属于我们两个人……如果那天孙宇强没有受伤退赛，张弛一定可以跟我一样避开弯心那个石头，但他也一定会听领航员的话提前收油，也就抢不到那半秒了。」

「张弛能记住上千个弯道，这确实很强，但这本来就是两个人的比赛，他磕到石头是不幸，你成功过弯却不是侥幸。他能豁出去大概是觉得事已至此自己已经没有什么可以失去的了，但是你不一样，我了解你……林臻东永远不可能觉得自己一无所有。」

洪阔看着他的眼睛，目光如炬。

林臻东被他看得有些羞涩，露出两个虎牙。

「我确实不是。」

眼下和他分享生命的人正躺在他身边，笑盈盈地望着他。

§

洪阔和林臻东的关系几乎是形影不离，自然是在各种场合见过林臻东的父母很多次，虽然对外两人只是搭档，但每次见到老丈人夫妇的时候洪阔还是难免心里发虚，毕竟自己可以说是一手断了太子爷的后，林夫人抱孙子的梦想基本上是破灭了。

恋爱六七年之后，在林夫人孜孜不倦的旁敲侧击下两人终于商量着要跟家里人摊牌。

晚饭后的摊牌过程异常顺利，顺利到洪阔从林家的别墅里出来了人还是懵的，林夫人的话在脑子里回荡：

「臻东这小子这么多年了连个花边新闻都没有，我早就觉得不对劲了，你们还真以为身边能没有个给我通风报信的人呐？小洪虽然是普通家庭的孩子，好歹相处这么多年了知根知底我也放

心，你俩玩儿够了赶紧生个孩子去！」

上了车洪阔还是一脸震惊，还是林臻东亲自上手给他系上安全带。

「不是都跟你说了嘛，我爸妈应该不会有很大反应的，就算有也影响不了什么，咱们自立门户都多少年了，赞助商多的是，又不需要找他们要钱。」

「我还以为会出现那种给你五百万离开我儿子的剧情。」

「那你觉得五百万多了还是少了？」林臻东系好了安全带也不坐回去，撑着身子贴在洪阔面前耍流氓。

「肯定少了啊，你这么个大金龟婿不给个五个亿现金休想赶走我。」

「狮子大开口啊，你不是普通家庭吗？」林臻东用鼻尖轻轻蹭着。

「少爷，我觉得您和您母亲都对普通家庭充满了误解，我们家虽然比你还是差了十万八千里，但好歹在长沙武汉也有几套房子的好吗，你以后出去采访可千万别给我瞎说，听见没有？」

「听见了听见了。」

洪阔被非常敷衍的话堵住了嘴。

§

那年在巴音布鲁克和张弛擦肩而过之后林臻东也不在国内比赛了，不过对于任何一个竞技项目来说王者最不缺的就是底下的挑战者。过了不到一年，芬兰站林臻东再次拉着洪阔的手站在领奖台上，第二名就在底下盯着他们，目光不善。

「今天那个第二名是刘启吧。」林臻东问。

「是啊，终于记得人家名字了。」洪阔正拿着手机给庆功宴买单。

「不记得不行啊，他排名窜得那么快身价翻了几番，是得警惕一点儿。那小子今天领奖的时候盯着咱们你发现没有，那眼神简直要吃人。」

「人家和你一样大好不好林小朋友。」洪阔在副驾驶上打了个哈欠，「赶紧回去吧我好困。」

林臻东乖乖地开车起步。

「你还知道他什么别的情报吗？」

「我想想啊……他以前开F2的，冠军毕业之后就改拉力了，但是一开始东家找得不好，遇到现在这个领航员之后才出现起色，现在虽然成香饽饽了但好像还是和老板有点矛盾。」

「那难道没人挖他？」

「哦，如果你想我可以出个价试试让他过来给咱们修车。」

「什么玩意儿？」林臻东以为自己听岔了。

「他本来就是工程师出身，据说他之前比赛用的车都会亲自上手去调试的。」

「这么厉害？听上去有两把刷子。」

「是啊……长得还挺帅，一看就知道是匹野马。」

听自己对象这么夸别人，林臻东脑子里警铃大作，差点没把车开歪。

§

本着有钱不赚不如回家种地的基本原则，洪经理真的向刘启抛出了橄榄枝，对方的要求很简单：一是帮他付违约金，二是要一起带上他的领航员。

这点要求完全在洪阔的预想之内，他快刀斩乱麻，一周后就带着新人来车队报道了。

「臻东，这是刘启，这是他的领航员李一一，认识一下吧。」

林臻东和刘启握手，顺势打量着眼前这个理着整齐寸头的男人。脸部线条硬朗，眼睛狭长，肤色偏黑……的确透着一股野性的魅力。

林少爷有点吃味，不自觉握紧了手，哪知道刘启也是个不怕事儿的倔驴，两人就这么犟着比了会儿手劲儿。

「行了别捏了。」李一一在一旁用胳膊肘怼了一下刘启。

「我看过几次你的比赛，上次在芬兰开的不错。」林臻东这话说得有点损。

「过奖了，但还只是第二名，说明还有空间。」

刘启好像完全没在怕的，两个人之间莫名其妙弥漫着火药味。

「那你还这么爽快答应来我这儿，不怕我们故意给你穿小鞋？」

刘启脸上终于露出一个幅度稍大的笑容。

「……我相信你们不是那种人。」

四个人相继寒暄过后刘启和李一一提出想先见一见队里的其他技师，洪阔便叫来一个维修部的小工领着他们离开了。房间里又只剩下老板和经理两个人。

「我还以为多帅呢，也不过如此，长得还没我高。」

「能长得比你还高估计也就是电线杆了，一上来就给人家下马威，小学生吗非要比比谁小红花拿得多？」

「哼，本来就不如我。」

「人家可有A照能开大货大客的，你一C1拽什么拽。」洪阔随手翻着刚送过来的报表，完全不理会男朋友的小脾气。

「你哪壶不开提哪壶！」

「哎呀好啦。」洪阔认命了，扔下文件夹靠过去捧住林臻东的大脑袋，「我不就随口夸他一句你这吃的哪门子飞醋啊？我二十几岁开始哄你，现在都三十多了，幼儿园还想不想毕业了？」

「我这不是……这不是稍微有那么一点点危机感了嘛……」

林臻东耍小脾气的样子和平日里的稳重气质产生巨大反差，让洪阔忍不住在他嘴上香一个。

「傻子，回头训练的时候你观察观察就知道了……他们俩挺有意思的。」

林臻东从洪阔的笑容里看出了一丝狡黠。

§

刘启试穿了新赛车服的打样，车队新的赞助结构还没敲定，赛车服看上去就是个通体红色的连体衣。

「你转过去我看看。」李一一摆摆手示意刘启转过去。

「……再转过来。」

「头盔戴上。」

「怎么？很奇怪吗？」刘启问得有些僵硬。

「那倒不是……就总觉得你这样儿我好想在哪儿见过，但是想不起来。」

李一一皱着眉头思索，还下意识地用手薅着他那头卷毛。

「唉别想了，这种事儿经常有的。」洪阔接茬儿说：「我们第一次见面的时候你穿了个白衬衫黑西裤特别版正，我一瞬间也觉得好像在哪儿见过你但是死也想不起来，这就只是大脑在接受记忆的时候出现了偏差，林臻东还总是梦见他自己是狙击手百步穿杨呢，想不起来就别想了。」

李一一和刘启若有所思地点头。

§

经洪阔提点过后林臻东开始了对两位新队员的观察。

和自己家总是一拍即合的融洽氛围不同，训练时刘启和李一一吵架吵到摔车门是常有的事，不过也都是车头吵架车尾合，赛道上多跑两圈就都消停了。林臻东的车队有钱，愿意住宿舍的员

工都可以住在分配的地方，刘启和李一一两个工作起来六亲不认的单身汉当然是选择住在离自家场地更近更方便的地方，洪经理大手一挥给他俩分了个对门。所以其他队员们理所当然的都

知道队里新来的又是一对同进同出的连体婴。

除了那些最外表的行为，林臻东还看出了些别的门道，比如刘启好像老是望着李一一的背影发呆。

啧啧，这司马昭之心都写脸上了，老司机林臻东当然不会错过。

这天在维修车间里林老板又撞见刘启和李一一工作时间拌嘴，呛了几句李一一干脆拍拍屁股出去了，留下刘启一个人在那儿叹气。

林臻东鬼鬼祟祟地凑过去捅了刘启一肘子，小声说：「老弟，还没搞到手啊？」

「你说什么呢？」刘启本来就很烦躁，白了老板一眼。

「别给我装，大家都是自己人，你是不是想追他？」

这话把刘启扳手都吓掉了。

林臻东继续贱兮兮地说：「你这效率不行啊，我十八岁可就跟我们家那位私定终身了，李一一比你还大两岁吧，我那天好像还听到他们家打电话催他相亲来着。」然后又语重心长地拍拍刘

启的肩膀，「要办事儿赶紧的，不然就真只剩车跟手了。」

老板说完挥挥手走了，深藏功与名。

§

过了几天林老板在休息区碰到了正拿着保温杯喝水的李一一，他左手无名指上戴的戒指尤其醒目，走近了看银圈上还有一条蜿蜒的红色烤漆，很是别致。

「戒指不错，在哪儿买的呀？我也去照顾照顾生意。」

李一一气定神闲地咽下温水，挑眉的角度里都透着得瑟：「刘启自己磨的，恕不销售。」

跟在林臻东后面进来的一个小工看他一脸吃瘪，犹豫之后拍拍老板的肩说：「难受吗东哥？难受下次就记着跟洪经理在工作场合注意点儿影响，体谅体谅咱们。」

林臻东很委屈，开什么玩笑，秀恩爱他会输吗？于是在一周后的冠军领奖台上捧起身旁洪阔的脸就印上去一个吻，后又回绝了所有媒体采访。网上传得沸沸扬扬说什么的都有。  
为了给吃瓜群众一个交代，当天晚上洪阔发了一条微博，配图是他和林臻东穿着淡蓝色的西装，手捧着小雏菊站在海德公园的草地上，背后晴朗的天空上挂着柔软连绵的薄云。

@HKwo：事发突然，没办法全部回应大家的疑问，但总之情况就是这么个情况，相信大家都能明白。我看有网友说得很直接，说我靠傍大款起家现在终于得逞了。这个我找不到什么角度反驳，姑且回应一下：这位阔少14岁的时候我们就认识了，我思考了一下这应该不算我傍大款，而是我命里就有大款。

END


End file.
